Philip Strauss
Philip Strauss is the former Comrade Premier of The People's Socialist Republic of Gishoto. Also refered to as Philip of Hulstria, he himself is a royalist and head of the Imperial House of Strauss. Philip is also former leader of the Imperial Hulstrian Party. Philip is also Chairman and CEO of Hulstrian Shipping International, a company his Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather established during the First Hulstrian Empire. He retired from politics in February of 2285 after finishing his 5th term as Comrade Premier and was succeeded as Party Leader by Konrad Labsburg, and as Comrade Premier by his grandson Konsort of Hulstria. Life His Imperial Majesty, Archduke Philip, Crown Prince of Hulstria, Archduke of Kien, ect(Philip Amadeus Xavier Felix René Ludwig Gaetano Pius Ignazius Strauss) was born August 3rd, 2201 to Leopold and Teresa Strauss, Archduke and Archduchess of Hulstria. He was born near Kien at the Imperial Palace at Crux,(Hulstrian: Imperalisk Pelas om dar Krux)and was the cousin of the reigning Emperor Klaus Gustav III. He was educated aboard in Malivia and Kanjor. He returned to attend the Kiennese Imperial College and graduated with a degree in Business. Following this he would take over the family shipping empire. In 2248, Emperor Klaus Gustav III and his wife and 3 sons would be assassinated by Communist agents, in addition having to relocate the family big to a foreign country because of the new Communist anti free market laws, he now was one of the people who could claim to be the next in line to the Hulstrian Throne. He has never touched base on this issue largely because it is unclear who is the most direct in line to the throne as the Traugotts have all died out. Family Philip has been married since 2221 to Princess Maria-Cassandra Lithor-Gondenburg. The couple have 3 children and 8 grandchildren. *Archduke Heindrich (2222) Married Archduchess Corneila, the niece of Emperor Tiberian IV, of Kanjor. They have 3 children and 3 grandchildren, and currently live in Marchau, Gishoto. **Archduke Konsort(2244) **Archduchess Elizabeth(2247) **Archduchess Juliana(2250) Konsort, Elizabeth, and Juliana are only inline for a possible Hulstrian Throne, as the Kanjor Throne passes through male heirs. *Archduchess Kathrine of Hulstria, Duchesse d'Ostravan(2227) Married Prince Andrew von Meriath, Duc d'Ostravan in 2246, third son of King Edmund I of Rildanor, and uncle of future Queen Victoriana. They have 2 children and reside in Rildanor. **Prince Ferdinand Marquis de Göghge (2248-2277) **Princess Gloria Marquise de Leexis(2251) Both Ferdinand and Gloria are inline for the Rildanor Throne as well as any future Hulstrian throne. *Archduke Leopold (2229) Married HIH Princess Sarah of Yodukan. The couple have 3 children and resident both in Thague, Gishoto and Laloquon, Holy Luthori Empire **Archduke Amadeus (2250) **Archduke Friedrich (2253) **Archduchess Konstance (2257) Business Career Philip Strauss is currently the Chairman and CEO of Hulstrian Shipping International, a company founded several generations ago by an ancestor of his Franz Strauss. He has been incharge of the company since his 20s, when his father Leopold entered into early retirement to pursue his dream of sailing around the world. HSI has seen a steadly growth under Philip and has had no major issues. The only exception to this of course was the Communist Ban on private industry. Political insiders gave Philip a heads up about the on coming ban and he was able to relocate the company, and her assets to Syene, Malivia. With the recent return to capitalism in Gishoto parts of the company have begun to return however the major of the company's assets remain in foreign accounts. Political Career Philip began his politically career shortly after it was announced that he was a possibly next inline for the Hulstrian Throne. He revived the dead Imperial Hulstrian Party, and through sheer support for the monarchy was able to gain the Comrade Premiership and just under 2/3 of the legislature for the IHP. However after several years of Royalist domination the Communists grew tired of the IHP's control of the legislature. They began inciting riots against royalists and the Lutheran Church, which led to the IHP caving in on itself. However Philip was not done, 24 years later, when all hope that the monarchy might be resotre had faded, the IHP rose from the ashes and rentered the political arena. Taking a majority of the legislature and the Comrade Premiership the Party had arrived and once again Philip was Comrade Premier. However he had grown tired in his old age, and at the end of his term as Comrade Premier he retired as head of the IHP and from politics in general leaving Konsort and Konrad to succeed him. Trivia Category: People Category: People of Gishoto